Back to Good
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Post-TPM time-frame. Jaythen realizes the Jedi slaughter and finds a lost friend in the process.


**TITLE:** Back to Good

**AUTHOR**: Obi the Kid

**RATING:** PG

**CHARACTERS:** Jaythen Talari, T'narr Kresson, Eryck S'val, Kaai Dajani, Eeshyn Nyjaan

**SUMMARY:** Post-TPM time-frame. Jaythen realizes the Jedi slaughter and finds a lost friend in the process. (Ages: Jaythen is 27. T'narr is 70-ish. Kaai is 120-ish)

**NOTE:** This story will make more sense if you've read my other stories that star T'narr and Jaythen.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

_**This is story is part of a challenge I made to myself. My goal, to take the 12 songs titles from the Matchbox Twenty album "Yourself or Someone Like You" and write a story that goes with each song title (these are NOT song fics). In no particular order, the stories will be called: Real World; Long Day; 3AM; Push; Girl Like That; Back to Good; Damn; Argue; Kody; Busted; Shame and Hang. They will be a mix of Jaythen based stories, Yappy Obi (YO) stories and Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan based stories. I hope you enjoy!**_

I woke and immediately retched up the delicious breakfast I'd eaten only hours ago.

Strong hands held me over the basin until my body decided it was finished. Those same hands then settled me back into my bed. A cool rag was on my forehead. It didn't do much for the surges of blinding pain behind my eyes, but I was grateful for the familiar and comforting presence.

My former master, T'narr Kresson sat bedside, his concerned gray eyes watching over me. His tone was hushed as to not cause me more discomfort.

"Something within the Force. I felt something big, but no details. Tell me what happened, Jaythen."

Something had happened. Something big. T'narr was right. Something so tragic that it had to be a nightmare. But it wasn't.

"They're dead. The Jedi. All of them. Or most. A complete slaughter."

I watched T'narr hear and accept my words. Shock followed by anger followed by sadness. Devastating sadness. Friends lost. Companions lost. Innocent younglings and padawans, all lost.

"You're certain? All of the Jedi were killed?"

"Some are still dying. Still being hunted. I can hear them…when they die. Another surge hits me each time. Nothing like that first wave though. I thought my head would explode. Still feels like it weighs a ton."

I tried to sit upright but my mentor would have none of it. He was an expert in the art of worrying about me, having perfected it in all our years as a master-padawan team, and in the four years since. I was twenty-seven now. Four years removed from the rank of padawan. Two years removed from officially being part of the Jedi Order. We'd left the Order with surprisingly little resistance, T'narr and I, two years ago. A few months later, T'narr's former master, and resident old man, Kaai Dajani followed suit. At that time, he finally joined us on Kembar Lune, what had been our residence since I was ten working part-time for the Jedi since then. Together the three of us, along with T'narr's parents, a shaman friend of ours and his former apprentice, we'd become a family in all but blood. The long life spans of both Kaai and T'narr's races making sure I had a closet knit group around me for a very long time.

I needed the closeness now more than ever. We all did.

T'narr replaced the cloth on my forehead with a fresh one. I welcomed the touch.

"Clone troopers are responsible. Didn't Obi-Wan mention something about clones a year or so ago? I wonder if these are the same. There is a darkness chasing the Jedi. Some dark power is consuming the entire galaxy, T'narr. With the Jedi gone, there's nothing to stand in its way."

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. I tried to slow myself.

Another presence was in the room now. The tall, lanky and grayed form of Kaai Dajani, noble as ever in his one hundred and twenty years. Aged, but still so very capable. He watched my eyes close and directed his question at T'narr.

"How is he?"

T'narr didn't answer as Kaai approached the other side of my bed. He sat for a moment with a hand on my arm.

"You scared the hell out of us, boy."

I grimaced in reply as the ache in my head increased again.

T'narr interrupted and said bluntly, "Kaai, the Jedi, they've….they've been slaughtered. Jaythen felt and heard it as it happened. We need information. Do you have any contacts you can trust?"

The old man closed his eyes and lost himself into the Force for a moment. He saw the truth. When his dark blue eyes opened, they were rimmed with tears.

"So many friends gone. I will see what I can find out."

When he'd gone, I was hit with another attack as two more Jedi fell. Their thoughts were crystal clear in my mind. Alarm, shock and panic. Then they died in most terrifying ways.

Again T'narr was there with a comforting hand. I clung to what he offered, desperate for my own terror to pass.

"Two more gone."

"Can you reach out for others? Perhaps find a way to warn them before the clones reach them?"

"I don't know if there are any others and…no. I can't. It scares me to even think about reaching into that maelstrom right now."

I was visibly shaking by the time I finished just thinking about digging into the Force. It wanted a part of me, but I wanted no part of it. Turning onto my side, I rested my eyes. It thought of those lost. I thought of my friends. Obi-Wan. Ercyk. Marcus. I feared the worst for them all, daring to hope for a miracle.

A half hour later, Kaai interrupted my quiet with news.

"Communications on Coruscant are a wreck. I can't get a clear picture from any of the news outlets. They're all speaking jibberish and none of them has any idea of the entire story. Just random bits and pieces. So I called Dex.

Good old age-defying Dex. He was always a friend when we needed him most. A trusted friend.

"He's got his feelers out. But he confirms that this clone troopers who were helping the Jedi, suddenly turned against them. No Jedi is safe on Coruscant or anywhere else. Anyone found housing or aiding a Jedi will be killed. He said stay as far away and be on alert. The clones are scouring other planets. Hunting the Jedi one by one. None who remain are safe."

Understanding, T'narr said, "I will see my father and have scouts sent out. They'll report if any clone activity comes near. We'll be okay." Then he leaned towards where I lay on my side, struggling with the pain in my head. Cupping my neck, his hand began a slow and soothing massaging rhythm. My eyes closed and I allowed myself to relax into the feeling. T'narr was reassurance. He was constant. He was home. If he said we'd be okay, I would trust him without question.

His massage continued and my thoughts again turned to my friends. They focused mainly on Eryck. I'd grown up with him as much as being a Jedi allowed. We were age-mates and best friends. I decided I might never know his fate for certain, but I would mourn for him regardless.

A trail of tears dampened my face.

T'narr's hand rested on top of my head and I unashamedly lead into the touch. He would never know the full blown trauma of what I'd been feeling at the death of the Jedi, and for that I was glad. He'd be there nevertheless, just as he'd always been since the days when I was a nervous and emotionally torn eight year old. My former master always made me feel comforted and safe, even when the galaxy pressed inwards around us.

The continued thoughts of Eryck and others and the echoing pain that continued in my head, brought me crashing down in the moments that followed. I cried hard for a time. I cried for the loss of my friends and for their friends. I cried for the loss of the Jedi.

I slept for a long time afterwards. T'narr keeping watch over me. The pain in my head eventually subsided to a dull ache. I woke feeling a cool breeze floating in through my bedroom window. The sky was a crisp and cloudless blue, as if this was a normal day like any other. I knew differently, though I can honestly say I wasn't sure what day it actually was as I sat up and let my legs dangle off the side of the bed. T'narr stepped in to the room and set a cup of juice in my hand, noticing my momentary bewilderment.

"You've been out cold for two days, Jaythen. You seemed okay, so I let you sleep. How's your head?"

"I'll live. News?"

"Little. The only contact we can reach is Dex. He gets snippets here and them from some of the nervous patrons that come into his diner. Says the place clears out when the Imperial guards wander in. They are on a constant hunt for Jedi. We'll have to keep our guard up."

"Dex okay?"

"He says he's fine, but for now, he needs to keep communication with us limited. The guards have eyes and ears everywhere."

I nodded and shook the sleep away, got dressed with hopes in losing myself in daily chores. I visited the barn and pasture and especially with my beloved horse, Saber. She was older now for her kind, but still as stubborn as ever. Spirit, her first foal was my regular riding horse these days, and his first foal, a black and white spotted filly named Sage, was quickly becoming a top notch trail horse herself. I'd named her for her cleverness and for her strange eyes that weren't the usual brown or black, but dark green. She was a handful, but spending time with her grand-dam Saber would certainly teach her a thing or two.

I could spend all day with the horses. They never asked much of me and they always made me feel at peace when things were difficult. This day I would spend tending to their care. Cleaning the barn and the tack, feeding and watering, grooming them until their coats shined bright.

I ended my day with Saber, lazing in the grassy pasture in a patch of late afternoon sun. Peace overtook the both of us for a time. I was beginning to feel somewhat normal again.

Then I felt that sharp pain return and my head exploded as screams of pain and death echoed through the Force.

I heard Saber whinny loudly as I grabbed my head in my hands and rolled onto my side. The next thing I knew I was sitting against a fence post, on the opposite side of the pasture. Kaai knelt before me. His long, thin frame, aged with the wisdom and trials of

many years, was crouched steady in my sight. I found his dark blue eyes calming as always. In the almost twenty years I'd known him, Kaai had become a second parent to me, there when T'narr could not be. Such was the case again.

His age-spotted hand settled on my knee. "Jaythen? Wake up boy. Come on now. What happened? More deaths?"

"Not sure. I felt something again in the Force. Someone screaming. They were dying. I think. I felt a terrified life force searing itself into my mind as it was happening. I think…it had to have been another Jedi. They found another one alive and killed them? I don't know. It just…" I grabbed at my head again as they waves of pain continued, lessening as they went. Kaai sat down, crossing his legs and taking my hands in his. He pushed me into a simple meditation to quickly find my center. It didn't help the pain much, but I felt better.

"Is this going to happen every time a Jedi dies?"

"This is unusual for one so young to be so connected. Yoda had that ability, but he was ancient. You aren't out of your twenties yet, boy. "

Kaai didn't let go of my hands as he spoke, for which I was grateful. This whole situation was frightening. And I had no qualms about admitting it. "I don't like this Kaai. It scares me. What if it keeps getting stronger and I can't shut it out?"

"We'll figure something out. I think for now you need to try and form a pattern to this. How long you can feel them before they die. Are there any precursors before the most intense pain sets in, something you can identify beforehand. We might be able to use what's happening to you to help those still in danger."

"How?"

"I don't know. Just thinking aloud as usual. Don't mind me, boy. Thank this blasted horse of yours for alerting me to something wrong. You were hidden so far out in the pasture behind the shade shed, I couldn't see you. I heard her big mouth and knew something was up. T'narr is in the ship trying again to dig up more information. So, I was deaf to you until Saber made such a ruckus. Good thing she did."

Saber tossed her head slowly and nuzzled my face. "It's okay girl. I'm okay. Thanks to you." She always enjoyed a good scratch behind the ears, so I rewarded her with an ear rub in that favorite spot. Kaai helped me up and watched me carefully as went back to the house.

T'narr came in several minutes later and immediately noticed the change in me. He put his brown hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. "What happened?"

"Another Jedi killed, I think. Hard to know exactly what happened. It's like a vision of some sort, except I'm not seeing it, I'm hearing and feeling it. My head, just feels like a time bomb. It's better now though. I'm okay."

His hands dropped away. "Did you feel it coming, or was it sudden?"

"There was no warning that I could sense. It just happened. One minute I feel fine, the next minute I want to climb out of my skull. It scares the hell out of me, T'narr."

And it kept happening, sometimes twice in a day for days in a row. I did my best to deal, but the more it continued, the more wary I became of venturing beyond the boundaries of our property for fear that another episode would collapse me where I couldn't get help. I kept Saber nearby whenever I was outside. She would trail next to me as my very own security blanket.

The worst episode of them all was also different than the rest of them. This time the life force in my vision didn't die. It pleaded for help as it tried to escape. And it was familiar…so familiar. I just couldn't figure out why. It screamed pain and panic. Begged for mercy, until, hours later, it stopped as suddenly as it began. I was exhausted by then, but certain that the custodian of that life force was still alive.

The next day, it began again. This time more terror than panic. The Jedi in my vision was being tortured. His captures attempting to pry out information before ending him.

Ending _him_. It's all I could establish really, that as this Jedi's life extinguished within my head, I could only identify the familiarity as male.

By the third day, the torture had stopped and they'd left him for dead. I was left with random murmurs of helplessness after that as he struggled to keep alive.

The few days that followed, I heard faint whispers in my head. He was dying and I could do nothing. It still felt familiar, but I had given up on the why. It didn't matter. I couldn't help, not knowing where to look for him. Although, I began to get an eerie feeling that he was getting closer to where I was.

I tried to explain all this to T'narr, but I was so exhausted, my story came out in a rambling manner that made no sense even to me. Still, leave it to the man who knew me better than I knew myself to get the general idea of what I was trying to say. He made sense made of it and made a point to ensure that extra eyes were constantly watching the skies.

The next evening, a small transport ship hovered softly over the far pasture. A broad, big-headed creature jumped out. I thought of Dex for the briefest of moments, but then realized it was the pilot. I'd been standing with Saber in the pasture at the time. She'd taken a protective stance in front of me when the ship had hovered and descended.

The pilot gaped at me with his extra large eyes. He snorted at Saber, seemingly in disgust. Saber pawed the ground.

Then the scaly pilot spoke. "Ya Jayen Tali?"

"I'm Jaythen Talari, yes."

"Ya take this man and I go. Dex says that ya know what ta do wit 'em."

"What man?"

"Falla me."

By now, T'narr and Kaai had both arrived armed with blasters, light sabers kept hidden. We followed the reptilian-like pilot, watching him closely as he fumbled into the ship and reemerged half-dragging a battered and semi-conscious man.

"He yers now," he said as he laid him in the grass.

And with that, the pilot hurried back onto the transport and the ship scurried away. The man they'd left behind was covered in blood, bruises and lacerations. His clothes were tattered and torn. His shoulder-length brown hair was matted and unruly. But underneath the damaged façade, was a face I knew. A face I knew so very well. This broken man before me was one of my dearest friends and I had feared him dead. Eryck S'val. _His_ was the voice I'd heard yelling in pain, begging for help. _His_ was the life force that had refused to die.

I knelt next to him and gently ran my fingers over his face.

"Eryck. T'narr, it's Eryck!"

Several moans escaped his swollen lips, but his eyes wouldn't open.

"Eryck, it's Jaythen. If you can hear me, it's okay now, you're safe. T'narr and Kaai are here. We'll get you fixed up. We'll take care of you."

As I kept talking to him, tears streamed steadily down my face. T'narr's hand was a secure presence on my shoulder as he and Kaai worked together to levitate Eryck and float him into the house.

T'narr disappeared for several minutes leaving Kaai and I to begin working on Eryck. Inside our guest room, we peeled off his clothes. Pieces that were blood-stuck to his body were the most difficult. Underneath there were bruises on top of bruises, older wounds and some with enough depth that they still bled. Seeing the extent of the exterior injuries, I couldn't possibly understand how he was still alive.

When T'narr returned, he spoke worriedly. "I've got one of my father's men riding to the village to bring Me'da or Eeshyn. Eryck needs more than us."

That wasn't difficult to see. Me'da was the village shaman. Eeshyn was his former apprentice and now full-fledged shaman himself. He needed a healer and there were few I trusted more than the medicine men of Kembar Lune.

Thankfully, Eryck wasn't completely conscious while we worked to help him, though underneath the closed eyes, I could sense him trying to reach to the Force for comfort. It was something we were always taught to do. When there was pain or hurt, the Force could bring comfort. So, on some plane at least, my friend was aware.

I stepped away when our healer friends arrived. Allowing them room to work, I took position with the others to observe from a short distance away. Hours passed. Midnight came and went. It was three am before the healers stilled their hands. The blood removed, the lacerations stitched, the wounds treated - Eryck looked human again, though thoroughly battered.

Me'da pulled us out of the room to allow Eeshyn to finish wrapping the deep cuts on Eryck's wrists.

"He's possessed with a powerful will to live, Jaythen. The physical wounds will heal, though he won't spend much time out of bed anytime soon. Mostly he needs rest. Once his body starts its process, we'll see what state his mind is in. I'd plan on keeping him here for a spell."

I shook my head. "He's not going anywhere. It won't be safe for him, even after he's healed." I shared a quick thought with my former master standing next to me. We agreed silently that Eryck would have a permanent home here with us. We could keep him safe. He would be a welcomed part of our family.

"I've got a satchel of medicines, ointments and other things you'll need. Eeshyn will stay for a few days to get the wounds through the most crucial stages."

"We've got room," I added. And we did. Two years ago, after we'd left the Jedi Order, we'd built onto the house, adding several rooms and expanding the living area and kitchen. We'd also added a huge sunroom on the side facing the south. The guest room Eryck was in now, would be his permanent home for as long as he wished it. Next door was another guest room where Eeshyn could camp during his stay.

As it turned out, both Eeshyn and I spent most of the next few days with our broken friend. I learned how to treat his wounds and keep his bandages fresh. Together we managed to get him into the tub and give him a proper clean up. He had brief moments of consciousness, but never enough for recognition. I got the feeling though that he knew he was safe. I could sense his moods through the Force, but nothing more. Pain and confusion seemed to top the list and made him restless at times, but usually a simple touch by either myself or Eeshyn could still his anxiousness.

Despite his condition, it felt so good to have my two best friends together. They'd always gotten along when Eryck had visited, but never had enough time to really become close. I hated what had brought us together, but I would embrace it all the same. We'd take care of Eryck for a long as he needed someone.

Four days passed before Eryck actually opened his eyes. They were still that average, non-impressive brown they'd always been. For as long as I'd known him, those eyes were simple, friendly and honest. And they'd get there again. For now, they were fatigued and pain filled.

I was at his bedside as his eyes roamed the room, settling on Eeshyn and then me. And there, almost immediately was recognition. I smiled at him and set a hand on his head.

"Hey, Eryck. It's me. Jaythen. And Eeshyn's here too. We'll take care of you and keep you safe. You're home now."

A single tear rolled past the swelling under his left eye. He understood. I could only begin to guess the entirety of what he'd suffered through. At this moment, that really didn't matter. We just needed him to know that he was safe.

More time passed. Slow days of agony as bruises deepened into muscles that hadn't been used much. Eryck was sitting up though and taking in fluids. His throat and vocal chords were still healing. Eeshyn guessed he might ultimately end up with a little rasp in his voice once fully recovered as potentially there seemed to be some permanent damage there. Nothing though that would hamper a full and healthy life.

Over several days, as Eryck found his voice, we learned exactly what had happened. Anakin Skywalker had gone dark side and then disappeared. Obi-Wan had gone to try and stop him from himself, but Eryck heard nothing of his return. He hadn't heard of his death either, so we held out hope that Obi-Wan was still among the living. The Empire was systematically hunting down every Jedi in the Order. It had been a massacre of historic proportions and little could be done to stop it. Sadly, Eryck gave us the news that his former master, Marcus Kaavi, the large, lovable blue skinned teacher that he'd so loved and respected during his apprentice years, had been one of those killed. but not before a last heroic action and warning Eryck of the imminent danger.

Thoughts of Marcus turned Eryck's brown eyes red and he cried for a long time after that. Eeshyn and I sat quietly at his side. There if needed.

As Eryck was able to speak more, he told us about his capture and torture, skipping the discomforting details. He knew he'd been left for dead, but wasn't sure why they never landed that killing blow.

The memories after were fuzzy, though Dex was part of them. There was another man, one that looked so much like Dex, and the two of them had seemed to be plotting or planning something that he couldn't comprehend at the time. That was the last thing he knew until he opened his eyes and saw me.

We all concluded that Dex, a man connected everywhere and anywhere, arranged for Eryck's transport here.

My exhausted friend said in his scratchy voice, "I owe him my life, Jay."

I grinned at the long-used nickname that Eryck had saddled me with when we were kids. Silly as it was, it always meant a lot to me. Everyone else in my life had called me Jaythen. Eryck shortened it one day just for fun and it had stuck. Funny now to think about how the name kept my best friend close even when we were separated by planets.

"I owe him too, for your life. One day, we'll be able to repay him."

"How many days here now?"

"Nine. Your recovery is going well. Eeshyn says that within a month, the only major complication you should have is some weakness in your left leg. He's not sure if those muscles will completely heal as they should. You might have to deal with a limp."

"It's okay. Good healer. Where is he now?"

"Resting. Holed up in the next room. He was going to leave a couple days ago, but he wanted to be certain of your condition before he headed back to the village. He told me to stop worrying so much, that things were moving along better than expected."

"Owe him too. And you for taking me in while I recover."

"And beyond. This is home, Eryck. We want you to stay with us. There's plenty of room and we can always use a hand. Our crop land has doubled in the last two years. It's safe here. I've already talked to T'narr about it. Kaai is here too. Eeshyn visits when he's not busy. T'narr's parents are older, but in good health. We want you to be part of our family."

The rasp in his voice became more pronounced as it broke several times. And there was no stopping the trail of tears that followed. Nodding slowly, his brown hair fell down and across his face, shadowing his eyes.

"I've got nothing else, Jay. Marcus is dead. The Jedi are destroyed. Coruscant, the only home I've ever known, is unsafe for our kind. I do want to stay here."

"Then, consider it your home. This will be your room. And we'll fix you up with a horse of your own and I'll show you the new crops and fields we have growing. T'narr and I keep pace as best we can. Kaai helps as age permits. You'll fit right in. Our free time we all like to do our own things, but always enjoy each other's company. So, you're not bound to any rules or line of command. Although it's natural to fall into line and let T'narr lead the way most of the time. You'll love it here. I promise."

"Trying to sell me on it? You don't need to, Jay. Always loved visiting here."

"I wish this time was under different circumstances, but I'm glad you're here."

Exhaustion bettered him a few minutes later and I left him to sleep in peace.

T'narr found me slumped in a chair scanning the news on my data-pad. All the news was bad news, yet there was no true coverage regarding the slaughter of the Jedi. It was almost as it we never existed. There were so few of us left, perhaps we didn't exist. It was troubling and heartbreaking. I'd left the Jedi two years ago, but I always respected what the Order did as a whole. Helping people and aiding those who couldn't fight for themselves. So many had put their lives on the line – many had given their lives – to protect those they didn't know. And even though I'd left the Order, I longed for things to go back to how they were…back to good.

It wasn't to be of course, so we had to make good for ourselves. And we could. We had to.

Now though there was that extra added problem of being discovered. We'd have to give extra vigilance to strange happenings and sporadic reports of imperial troopers or even that law-abiding citizen who maybe, just maybe, wouldn't be able to pass up an opportunity for a small fortune by turning us in. Careful was a word we'd all be taking to heart.

My mind spun with so many thoughts. T'narr sat at my side watching me massage my forehead with my fingers. My head was hurting again.

"Padawan. Are you all right?"

T'narr still called me Padawan at times, even though I was twenty-seven and hadn't been an apprentice in some time. Like Eryck's nickname for me, it was a term that I found comforting.

"Just thinking…wishing things were good again."

"Still having pain?"

"It's throbbing here." I tapped center of my forehead. "Like it did when the slaughter began and when I sensed Eryck."

"Eryck is fine. I just checked on him. Jaythen…"

I grabbed my head and whipped my upper body back and forth trying to avoid the blinding pain that had just escalated in these last few seconds. I fell forward, bumping my elbow on the table as I did. I remember white lights in my field of vision. Screams of terror. Pain. So similar to before. But different too. There was a burning sensation. I was on the verge of blacking out.

And then as quickly as it began, it ended. Unfortunately the pain didn't end with it. I lay panting on the floor, T'narr with me trying to move my hands from banging at the sides of my head. I remember hearing him call for Eeshyn and hearing words between them. They forced my lips apart. A powdery paste was placed on my tongue. My mouth was held closed and someone told me to swallow. Bitterness slogged down my throat as I tried unsuccessfully to spit it out.

When I opened my eyes, the white hot pain had lessened some and I could see around me. I was still on the floor, but tucked against T'narr's chest. Eeshyn was monitoring my vitals while I was held almost immobile.

My healer friend smiled at me. "The paste you swallowed has a pain herb in it. I'm not certain it'll help, since this isn't a physically caused pain as much as a Force-caused pain. But it can't hurt. Just keep still for now. It takes a few minutes to work. You might feel funny; a heavy or slurry feeling. That's normal."

I blinked slowly, my eyelids evidently feeling the effects first. I wanted to panic, but Eeshyn's easy voice and the careful vice-grip that T'narr had on me wouldn't allow it.

"Padawan, can you tell us what you felt?"

My mouth felt sticky and I licked my lips several times before I could talk. "Another Jedi died. Burned to death. I felt the fire, like it was burning into my brain." I paused for a moment to shutter a deep breath. When I spoke again, my voice was small and broken. "Why is this happening to me?"

My former master said nothing for long seconds, then, "You've always been connected differently than others, Jaythen. Able to read thoughts. Direct your thoughts into another. Feel things that most Force users couldn't handle on a daily basis. You dealt with it, you controlled it. But I think now, there's no control because the Force is directing everything at you and only you. And you can't hold the type of power being thrust into your head all at once. I wish I knew why the Force was using you this way. More than anything I wish I knew how to stop it. But the pattern is clearer now. This started when the Jedi were being killed. Then it stopped. Again when Eryck was the target. We found him alive, thankfully. Then it stopped again. And now, another Jedi hunted to his death and you felt it again."

I clenched my brow as I slowly took in the information. My thoughts were moving slowly. My body felt water logged. Eeshyn was right about the sensation of the herbal paste although I did manage to speak eventually.

"So, every time a Jedi is killed, this happens to me?"

"It appears to be the case."

"No, no, no, no. I can't do this. I can't. I just…"

"You're alive, Jaythen. That's more than can be said for those you feel."

Leave it to T'narr to put it into real perspective. I took unusually deep breath and admitted, "I shouldn't complain, should I?"

"I didn't say that, but you're here and well. I'd rather have you as you are, than suffering what Eryck went through, or worse."

It wasn't difficult to feel the warm caring from T'narr. He'd been so much to me over the years. The first person to ever really care about what happened to me. My parent. My protector. My teacher. No matter what emotional troubles I had – and I was a storm of them when I was younger – he was always there. Always constant. Just like now. With T'narr, I didn't need to get back to good. Good was here. Good would always be here.

I slept hard. Snoring hard too from what my friends said as they smirked past me on the couch. The heavy feeling was gone. The herb had worn off. Lingering shadows of pain echoed around my head still, but it was bearable. It was made more bearable by the fact that when I opened my eyes, I saw that Eryck out of bed and sitting in the chair across from me. He looked tired and bruised, but vertical. I was happy. Things were working their way back to good as I knew they would.

I sat up. "Eryck, when did they let you out?"

He laughed hoarsely, cringing at the soreness as he did. "A few hours ago. My butt was numb from lying around for so long. I'm not used to being sedentary. And I heard about your latest episode. Feeling better?"

"I am. I wish I knew why this was happening though. If I understood it better, maybe I could do something to help those Jedi that might still be out there."

"You helped me."

"How? All I did was experience your terror. I couldn't do anything about it."

"But I felt you on the other end. I knew it was you and it gave me something to focus on, thinking maybe you'd find me somehow."

I hadn't expected that. "Oh. I..I didn't realize that. But these other Jedi don't know me. They can't hang on to me."

"If they are strong enough and quick enough, they'll know you're safe."

"But how does that help them?"

"Sometimes all people need is to feel that someone cares. You'd be amazed at how they'll find resolve to live if they can feed off that. I saw that same thing so many times during my years as a Jedi. So many missions to planets where people had nothing. But they had those who cared about them, and many times, it was enough."

I stared at my friend, taking his wise words in and contemplating them. They gave me hope that perhaps I could make something positive out of this agonizing situation.

Eeshyn wandered in with his hands full and stood in front of Eryck. "Stretch your left leg out as far as you can."

Eryck did as instructed as Eeshyn put his supplies on the table. He knelt next to the leg in question, placing a firm hand on either side and massaged the muscles. Then, rolling the thin pants leg up, he took several tiny needles, coated the tips with a brown cream and inserted them into various places in Eryck's thigh and calf muscles. It looked painful, but my friend didn't react, so I assumed this was another of those shaman magical healing powers. I wasn't much for needles myself, so I didn't spend too much time mesmerized by the ones sticking out at odd angles from Eryck's leg.

Eeshyn seemed pleased with the end result. After a few minutes, he pressed his hands onto the areas where the needles were removed. "Good. It's working. May take time though to regenerate the muscles completely. It's a slow process, so this means I'll be out several times a week for the next couple months to do the same needle trick for you! I get extra points if Jaythen faints at the sight."

Eryck laughed. I snorted. It was a good moment. A lighter moment. One we desperately needed.

The three of us fit together. No matter the difficulty of the galaxy around us, this – our friendship - was good. I had all I needed in my small piece of Kembar Lune, though if I could wish for more, I would.

I'd wish for heartache etched on Eryck's face to end. Physically he was recovering. Emotionally, I knew he hurt.

I knew the heartbreak Eryck felt at the loss of his former master. I knew it was a pain that would not subside anytime soon and would never vanish completely. I couldn't bring Marcus back, but I could help Eryck keep his memories alive. I could help him keep the good in his thoughts. And he'd had a lot of good with Marcus. I could help him regain his strength. Regain himself. I could help him build a new life here.

Things were quiet for the next few days. Eeshyn moved out of the guest room and back to the village to resume his regular duties. He'd return every three days for a while. Eryck began slowly with hobbled walks outside. He limped badly on the left leg, but supported himself with walking sticks in either hand. And I was there at his side if needed.

He quickly found what helped and what didn't help his recovery. One thing he discovered was that the warmth of the sun soothed his aches more than anything. So often, he'd pull his hair back into a pony tail so the sun could soak his entire face. He'd sit outside for hours and relish in the sun's gentle kindness.

We sat on the bench near the pasture. The horses were nibbling grass. Saber whinnied a greeting, but didn't wander my way. She sensed that I didn't need her.

Next to me, as we watched the horses graze and the birds playing in the trees, I was surprised to hear an unexpected and broken sob coming from my friend. I put a hand on his knee.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Thinking about Marcus. He always loved visiting here, the simplicity and the beauty. That's why I got to come see you from time to time. Even if it was only for a day. He'd make a point to stop on his way back from a mission even if we had to come out of our way to get here. The sun. The peacefulness. The animals. The water. Marcus was boisterous and a little out there, but he knew what he enjoyed. And he knew how important it was for me to keep my friendship with you. Often told me how hard it was to maintain close ties as a Jedi with all the traveling and long missions." His voice broke as he continued. "And he just loved the company he kept while he was here. He never tired of T'narr. T'narr understood him and laughed with him when others were too stiff. I think…I _know_ he'd be happy I found my way here." Tears fell easily now. "I miss him, Jay. I miss him more than anything. In the past when I was hurt, he'd spend every minute at my bedside if he could. I would open my eyes, and he'd be there. Always. He deserved to die honorably. Not…like this, hunted down and slaughtered."

I didn't say anything. Honestly I didn't know what to say, and it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. My words couldn't bring Marcus back. So instead, I sat quietly, put an arm around my friend and let him cry for as long as he needed.

He gathered himself in a few minutes and asked me, "Could we put a marker up for him? Perhaps a memory stone somewhere in the sun? He so loved sitting in the sun. That must be where I get it from."

"It's a good idea, Eryck. Then you can visit him whenever you need to."

"I have a couple things of his that I've always carried with me. I was thinking I would give one of the items a place to rest in the earth and then place the stone on top of it."

"There's a small hill on the other side of our ship. It gets sun most of the day and you can see the river from there too. And it's visible from your bedroom."

"Then that's the place."

We found a simple, yet unique rounded stone. It was gray with shimmers of blue running through it. Eryck used my light saber to engrave a symbol into the stone. Two half moons touching back to back. Under the half moons were two parallel wavy lines that barely stroked the bottom of the moons. On the planet were Marcus Kaavi was born, it meant simply, _**in loving and laughing memory**_. It fit the big blue man perfectly.

I helped Eryck up the hill and down onto the grass where he dug a small hole. Two oblong trinkets were pulled from his pocket. One shimmered sun-lit orange and the other, emerald green. I could feel the Force simmering around them as they were drawn to each other like a magnetic pull.

"These are crystal stones. He gave me the green one on the day I became his padawan. The orange one, when I became a knight. He said these colors symbolized the beginning and end of a journey." Eryck fought his emotions trying to finish his words. "So, Marcus begins his journey within the Force and he should carry the green one with him. I think…I think he'd like that."

I smiled through my own tears and patted Eryck's knee. "He would."

Eryck nodded, sniffling and catching his breath. With the most gentle of touches, he traced the outer edges of the green crystal with his finger before placing it into the soil. Several droplets rolled down his face and fell onto the dirt as the stone disappeared into the earth. I handed him the memory stone and he fitted it on top of the freshly shuffled soil. He then reached for me and I felt him asking me silently for time alone. Long ago, I'd told Eryck about my abilities sending and receiving thoughts through the Force. Reading minds. It was something I was careful with and I'd never purposely dug into my best friend's mind without consent. But we'd played games with my ability during down time. He'd always tried to hide what he was thinking and I would guess at the thoughts. A silly game, but when you're young, the ability to allow yourself to be silly once in a while…it was everything. Things were good back then.

Now though, there was no need to guess the thoughts. I heard them and felt them without effort. Eryck wanted to say goodbye to his mentor; the one who had meant the world to him for so many years.

I stood and moved away so that I couldn't hear his broken and sobbing voice. I shut my mind completely. There would be no intrusion, not even by accident.

As I watched, a large hand tugged at the pony tail holding my black hair, bringing me out of my thoughts.

T'narr.

"He okay?"

"He will be. Everything happened so fast. So brutally. One minute things were normal. The next minute the galaxy was going dark, taking the most important person in his life with it. I can imagine the feeling, although I don't want to think about it." I shrugged, not even trying to picture T'narr…no. I couldn't think of that ever happening. I'd be broken in moments. So I turned us back to Eryck. "Closure is important. I'm just glad he's here."

"As am I, Padawan."

We stood together until Eryck wandered to us. Eyes were rimmed with red, but there was a peace about him now. The sadness was still there, but that would take time to dissolve. Until then, he needed us. He didn't say it, but he thought it, knowing full well that I'd hear. T'narr stepped forward first and pulled Eryck to him in a warm embrace, holding him safe for a moment.

"I told Marcus years ago that I'd look after you if anything happened to him, Eryck. You may be old enough not to need a babysitter now, but you're never too old to need family. Relation doesn't matter. You're a part of us now and always will be."

I heard several muffled sniffles before Eryck pulled away. "He was a good man, T'narr. A good master. A good parent. And because of him, I'm alive right now. He would want me to be here with you and Jaythen. I won't disappoint his memory, I swear it."

"You could never do such a thing, Eryck. Marcus was never so proud of any other as he was of you. Always boasting about you, four blue arms raised in the air in dramatic fashion as he told us about his padawan's newest discovery or accomplishment. I always enjoyed his daily stories about you."

"Daily?"

"Well, almost. I imagine it would have been daily if we'd been on Coruscant more often. You know how he loved to talk." T'narr winked and smiled, bringing a much needed lightness to the day. "We spoke often, even when Jaythen and I were here on Kembar Lune. You were fortunate to learn by his hand and train under his care. And he was damn proud of everything you did."

A soft breeze blew by, rustling the nearby trees and twisting up several dust clouds. My former master took it as a sign to get back his daily chores.

"Well, the farm won't work itself, will it? I'll be in the back fields if you need anything, boys."

He left and Eryck and I walked back to the pasture fence. Saber meandered over to us, nickering for a treat. My pockets always held something for her, and I set a sugarleaf on my hand. She mouthed at it, chomped it down and then pushed around for more.

"Not today, girl. But I've got a job for you. Eryck is going need a riding horse. Why don't you find something worthwhile in the next batch that comes in, okay?"

Sometimes I felt like the tiny brown mare could read my mind. Other times I think she was one step ahead of me. Whichever it was, she tossed her head a couple times, nibbled at Eryck's shoulder and then trotted deeper into the pasture with her pals.

I laughed as Eryck looked puzzled.

"Don't worry. She'll take care of things."

"Uh, Jay, she's a horse."

"No, she's Saber!"

My friend smiled down at me. I was always a couple inches shorter than Mr. Average. But I managed, thanks to a growth spurt around age sixteen. I never filled out much though. Still slim enough so that T'narr's mother has always felt the need to supervise my meal eating until I had cleaned my plate. She'll enjoy Eryck. Someone for her to dawdle over in her advancing years. It wouldn't be long before Eryck would know that this really was his home now. That things would eventually get back to that good we so enjoyed, and that baring any imperial interference, he'd live out his life here, happy and content.

The morning had been long and had taken its toll on him. He faltered in his step and the walking sticks slipped from his hands. I caught him and smirked, "Rest. It's the only medicine."

I helped him back to the house and into his room. The sun shone in through his window, creating a warm and inviting bed.

"I'll be outside helping T'narr. If you need anything…" I tapped my head with my finger.

"I will." I turned away but paused when he said my name. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I do feel right about this. Almost as if Marcus wanted this for me all along. You've taken me in without a second thought. Maybe that good feeling isn't too far off."

"I can sense it in you already, Eryck. It won't be long. We'll be driving T'narr crazy before you know it. It was hard to drive him completely crazy on my own." We both smiled this time. "Now I have a brother to help me in that task."

He didn't speak, but his smile said it all.

"Get some rest, Eryck. As much as you need. There's no rush here. No save the planet deadlines. It's work. It's a lot of work. But it's good. You'll see."

I joined T'narr in the field where I was soon assaulted with another Force-driven vision of a Jedi being hunted to her death. I felt I knew this one. Not a friend so much as a friendly presence. She died like the others before her. I suspected more would follow and each time, I would feel their horrifying end.

As I rested on my back in the grass, hands on my head to combat the throbbing waves that continued to rattle though every molecule of hair, T'narr was with me.

This would pass. I would have time to recover. I would learn to manage this new-fangled ability of mine and deal with the consequences.

I had my family close and my friends near. Life would eventually get back to good if we could keep our tiny existence out of the roaming eye of the dark new Empire.

END


End file.
